When Demons Play
by Shizaya1398
Summary: What was the relationship between the two demons, before they had been contracted to two spoiled brats? / A requested Sebastian X Claude one-shot/ M rated for content/ Romance/ Sebastian X Claude/ hope you enjoy it!


Sebastian grinded his sharp, razor like teeth together as he felt the man's long tongue wrap around his member; slowly moving it up and down his already soaked shaft before taking the throbbing muscle fully into his mouth. The raven let out a low groan as Claude roughly sucked at his manhood, every so often grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin to give a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure.

Demons would usually partake in these sexual actions with each other on a regular basis. What more was there to do in such an ungodly place? When they weren't contracted upon, or were just lazing around in the pits of hell, it was only logical to do something much more _pleasurable._

There was always the option of going up to the human world to reek havoc, or find some pathetic human willing to give up their soul for a night of sexual thrill; but those souls were really for the younger demons to practice on. The higher ranking demons, especially the greedy ones, wouldn't dare let a single drop of those unworthy souls touch their cold velvet lips. Plus, those fragile humans just did not have what it took to pleasure such a greedy and unholy creature, especially the ones who spent so much time going after the most rare and delectable souls.

Claude continued to bob his head up and all the way down on the man's length as he let his sharp fingernails roughly scratch at the demon's inner thighs, knowing the stinging pain on such a sensitive area drove the male insane.

The spider demon let out the sticky hot air that was trapped in his mouth once his head was pulled off of Sebastian's throbbing erection.

"Enough…" Sebastian growled lowly and seductively as he pulled Claude roughly up by his hair and flipped him over onto his back. A devilish smirk spread across the demon's face as the other positioned himself between his spread legs; he knotted his long fingers in the raven's jet black hair and pulled his head down roughly for a heated kiss. Letting that inhumanly long tongue of his slip in Sebastian's mouth and far down his throat, getting small samples of souls he had eaten in the past. Sharp nails dug into Sebastian's back once he started pounding his length mercilessly into the demon under him.

Primal growls and moans were exchanged between the two along with the biting of various exposed spots on each other; letting the added pleasure of the blood of one another slither down their throats. As Sebastian continued to thrust hard in and out of the other demon, cherry red marks appeared and disappeared on his back as Claude continued to dig his nails into the raven's flesh.

Claude bit down hard on the junction between Sebastian's neck and shoulder as he felt that sweet radiation in his lower abdomen, signaling that he was close to his release. The blood from the other demon dripping down his throat, and the hard thrusts that continued to grow faster inside of him was almost too much pleasure to take in.

A while longer passed before Claude let out a loud throaty groan, his body shook with pleasure as he released his liquid love all over the both of them. It didn't take long for Sebastian to do the same; shooting out his demon seed into the other. Rough pants escaped their lips as they let their bodies calm down; a shiver ran up Claude's spine as the warm length was pulled out of him. His eyes were screwed shut as he waited for Sebastian to collapse on top of him in a hot mess. When this didn't happen he let his golden eyes reopen and scan the area around him. His teeth clenched in anger as he sat up from where he was laying, not being able to sense the demon's presence at all. He looked up slightly when he caught a glimpse of a milky black light starting to fade from the atmosphere in front of him. He knew too well what that light meant; a long sigh passed his lips as he got back to his feet.

"_That must have been one delicious soul if it made him leave that quickly…" _

* * *

**Author's Note:**** moka1169 requested a Sebastian X Claude fan fiction I believe so I wrote one~ I hope you liked it, this is my first time writing a fic of this pairing. I hope making it a smut one-shot was okay. I couldn't do a longer fiction of them because I have about 7 other stories I need to work on. Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this, I tried keeping it as IC as I could. Please tell me if I didn't do a good job or where I need improvement, thank you. **

**Announcement: I'm announcing this in a few of my fan fictions, since I hate making you wait all the time for updates I'm going to try and make one day a week my "Posting Day". Where I write everything I need to all week then post it all on a certain day. I'm either going to make that day Friday or Sunday; most likely Sunday so I have enough time to write everything for you guys. **


End file.
